A Forgotten Letter
by CardofSpades
Summary: England was just perfecting his neddle point, one afternoon when there was a sudden blackout, in finding some candles and walking into a forgotten storage room, he finds a Letter addressed to him from. France! ((read my summaries suck but the story is really good)) one-shot FRUK


Disclaimer: dont own it people

A Forgotten letter

Starring France and England

* * *

It was a gloomy and dreary night, England had just been sitting around, perfecting his needle point when the light had gone out, why you asked well because the author thought that that should happen so read on.

Ok so he was perfecting his needle work, when the lights had gone out, he being the gentleman he is, had not freaked out or squealed like a little girl, no instead he had stumbled about until; he had found the emergency candles. He sighed maybe this wouldn't be enough candles for the rest of the house. He lighted on of the cream colored candles emitting a soft yellowish glow. He didn't even know why the lights had gone out, it was raining outside yes, but there was no thunder or lightning 'CRACK' forget that there is thunder and lightning. ''So let's just wander to a random room of and stay there'' England thought opening the first door he reached in the almost never ending hallway, it was a storage room. One that he hadn't been in for a few centuries, it wasn't as stuffy as the others but it wasn't uncluttered either, many of the larger items had been covered up by dusty old sheets, and other things were scattered around and broken. Boxes toppled over have spit out their contents. "Might as well get some cleaning done." He ripped off the sheet covering the semi-largest thing in the room revealing a slightly used writing desk. It wasn't like the other ones he had, this one was a cherry wood writing desk that hadn't be stained but still looked very attractive in its bare-like state. It looked like it had ink splotches where the ink bottle may have spilled. And there in the small crevice where it had almost split it two was a small flower decorated envelop "Hm…what's this?" he asked himself carefully pulled it out and examining it. It had not address or names just his written in elegant handwriting.

He shrugged, it's been here for years why not take a peek.

_There is no easy way to say this feeling that I feel for you, even as the country of love. So this is why I am writing this letter, to tell you._

_Let me list all the ways I see your beauty: One your golden wheat colored hair, so soft only once have I ran my hand through it without a fight breaking out. They harmonize gorgeously with the second thing that I find handsome about you; those are your eyes your emerald shaded eyes which shine in any light, anywhere. The third thing is your pink velvet lips that seem untouchable to the world. Your skin even if riddled with scars from battles is still the smoothest skin I have ever seen._

_Even the dying sun's rays of light scattered across the oceans bluest waters has lost the battle to your beauty. The deepest red rose cannot express my love for you. While sunny days mock my mood when you're away. _

_The tsundere side is very appealing also, makes everyday a little more exciting than the last. I have told you my feelings but one question still remains:_

_Do you, Angleterre, return my feelings?_

_The country of love, France_

England folded the letter back up and laid it on the writing desk wondering when the old frog had written this. It had no date. He sighed frustrated before dragging one of the wooden crates over to the desk before digging out an old ink bottle (thankfully still had some in in it) and a quill. "there." He muttered before pulling out a sheet of paper and began to write a response.

''the bloody old frog wants an answer and he shall get one." About five minutes later he had written his response and the worst of the storm had passed, which had given him time to personally mail the letter himself.

* * *

~France's Place~

England knocked on the door feeling a little nervous ''what if he was kidding or if I make a fool out of myself." He thought "maybe I'll come back after I feel a little bit more confident." But he couldn't for France's door had swung open revealing a confused Frenchman in his night clothes.

"Oh Angleterre. How nice it is for you to visit…even if it's at this time." He leaned up against the door frame; he was puzzled of why England, of all people, was here.

England fidgeted shifting from one foot to the other earning a raised eyebrow from the Frenchman ''umm...uh...I-… here." He thrusted his letter into his hands, face splashed with pink as France had opened it and read the letter out loud

_France first let me say that it was stupid of you to hide a letter to me in a place like this. _  
_ So this is the only way I can explain my feelings towards you: _

_ Doubt thou the stars are fire,_

_ Doubt thou the sun doth move,_

_ Doubt truth to be a liar,_

_But never doubt I love._

_And even if this is not part of the quote I shall say that I never doubted myself that I loved you. _

_ Love you too, _  
_ England_

France was shocked he had never expected his love interest for so long would return his feelings, maybe it was stupid to put that note there but at least it had gotten where it was destined to go and showed what the Frenchman was trying to say but couldn't. He looked up from the note and at the flustered Englishman standing in front of him.

"Angleterre, this is beautiful, and truly I never thought you would return my feelings ever." France felt his heart do a little jig, he was so happy that he could have hugged him right there and then, which he did, but instead of the Englishman pushing him away, he was hugged back.

"Love you Angleterre." He muttered lovingly into the blonde's hair.

"Love you too perverted frog." England muttered back surprised at himself for not putting up a fight.

They stayed like that for a minute or two well actually they stayed like that until they heard England's stomach growl. Then after politely asking if he would like to come in for a brunchish dinner, and after being hit for saying it with a perverted smirk, they both had gone in and ate a brunchish dinner.

* * *

Ok I told you this is all from my mind which means nothing is perfect, my minds messed up, and I like to say brunchish dinner. Hope you enjoyed I'm fixing chapter one just so you know. If you can please tell me what pairing you would like next XP OMG! COOKIES! For everyone!

Lol reviews are appreciated


End file.
